There Will Be Shrieks
There Will Be Shrieks is episode 10 from Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's the first ever official Halloween Special of the show. Halloween has come to town, and Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to go trick-or-treating that night. When they meet a pumpkin monster, Mr. Trick, they end up tasting a treat that causes them to lose their taste sense so they'll no longer taste candy. Now, the boys have to grab 1,000 screams for Mr. Trick, otherwise they'll never have their taste again. Plot ''Part 1'' Halloween approaches Galaxy Hills as a narrator introduces the episode. An excited Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to go trick-or-treating, but first, they need costumes. Fanboy is Frankenstein's monster, and Chum Chum first suggests being Fanboy (a costume he wore last year), but that's totally NOT his costume, so he goes as a werewolf. Fanboy and Chum Chum then grab their pails, and head out. First stop: the school, where Mr. Mufflin lives. However, they learn it's only 6:00 am and the sun just came up, so they head for the Frosty Mart for early trick-or-treating. There, Lenny closed the mart for paranormal activity, while hunting for monsters. He tells the boys that the Frosty Mart is having an annual promotion for Frosty Screamy Scream, a treat with monsters in it, and Boog let one out of its display case. Fanboy and Chum Chum ignore that warning while collecting candy from the shelves, and wind up getting a Frosty Screamy Scream themselves, so they head for Oz Comix. Before leaving, they tell Lenny they'll come back later. At Oz Comix, Oz finds them and wonders if anyone followed them, and invites them in for cereal. The boys ask Oz if he has candy, but he doesn't. He used it all to build a candy ark, based on a vision he had last night. Just as they were about to play with it, Oz stops them and tells them it wasn't finished yet. He then says he can't help them, and the best place to get candy is at the strange, jack o' lantern shaped house on an apartment building across the street. But just as he was about to give a warning, the boys go there, anyway. Meanwhile, at the jack o' lantern house, Fanboy rings the doorbell for whoever is there. The "person" turned out to be a pumpkin-headed man named Mr. Trick, who scares them. After the boys started screaming, Mr. Trick realized he had the wrong face, and switches from his angry face to his good one. The boys stop screaming, and Mr. Trick greets them. He invites them inside. It was amazing! The floors were made out of genuine pumpkin guts, and the walls taste like Thanksgiving. Later on, Mr. Trick says they like candy, and he is the "candyman" type of guy. After he shows the boys all the candy they could eat, they were in candy heaven. After singing C-A-N-D-Y, Fanboy and Chum Chum get so full, they can't have another bite. But Mr. Trick thinks they are still hungry, and offers them a special treat: a gumball that steals taste. At first, they reject, but they taste it anyway. Suddenly, their taste senses (represented by strips of colored fog) fly out of their mouthes and into a jar Mr. Trick was holding. The boys then learn their taste senses are gone! Fanboy tastes a lollipop, no taste. Chum Chum tastes a chocolate bar: nope. Fanboy tastes a toilet: well, he can taste that. So, they only can't taste candy. Horrified that they'll never taste candy again, the boys cry out in despair as the first part ends. ''Part 2'' After the narrator introduces the second half, Fanboy and Chum Chum blame Mr. Trick for taking their taste and that they'll never taste candy again. They then learn that Mr. Trick cannot tell the difference between tricks and treats, and wanted kids to play underwear jokes (which Fanboy and Chum Chum have plenty of). He then tells the boys in order they get their taste back, they must bring him 1,000 screams in a jar before the sun sets. But Fanboy breaks the jar, so they use a cooler instead. After leaving, the Chum Chum thinks they'll never get the screams before sunset. Fanboy tries hard to think of something, and Chum Chum suggests a haunted house. Fanboy thinks that's a great idea, and the boys go off to see the man who helps out with things haunted: Kyle! Meanwhile, at Kyle's house, Kyle was reading a book on horrible creatures when Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in. They tell Kyle they're making a haunted house, and are using spaghetti for worms and grapes for eyeballs. Kyle disapproves, and says the only thing they'll get are cries of boredom. Fanboy thinks Kyle has a better idea, than theirs, and as a matter of fact, he does! He invites the other kids over, and they all sit at a table together. After a breif introduction from Necronomicon, Kyle appears and everyone joins hands with him. Before Fanboy joined hands, he wondered what to do with the spaghetti and grapes, while Kyle tells him to forget it. He then tries to summon a spirit, while Fanboy tells him to hurry up. So, Kyle summons a strange creature, called a bailhok, from the center of the table, causing everyone to scream. But Fanboy and Chum Chum scream at the bailhok too, and their screams loved it. Kyle says he can't summon the bailhok forever, and the screams tell him they're on it. The screams then try to open the cooler, but they can't. As a result, Kyle runs out of summon energy, causing the bailhok to disappear and the screams to return to their bodies. Everyone, however, liked the bailhok, and they leave. Fanboy then tells the boys about Mr. Trick before they leave, too. Kyle, however, knows what they're doing, betting he can be better than Mr. Trick, and he follows them. Back at Mr. Trick's house, they bring the cooler back to Mr. Trick, but they put a slice of turkey in there, instead. Mr. Trick was outraged, until Kyle appears behind them. Kyle demands the pumpkin monster give the boys back, or he'll feel his wrath. Chum Chum warns Kyle that he made Mr. Trick more angry. Kyle asks if that was his angry face he's looking at, but it wasn't So, Fanboy switches Mr. Trick to his angry face, which causes Kyle to scream 1,000 times, helping Fanboy and Chum Chum. Mr. Trick thanks them, and gives them back their taste. The boys were thrilled-until learning it was all just a scam so Mr. Trick can destroy every treat in the world! Mr. Trick uses the screams to summon a vortex, which sucks in everyone's candy. The boys blame Kyle, telling him it was all over his head, and kick him out. The vortex grows big and begins sucking in the candy. After Fanboy learns that no one can taste candy as well as him, he gets back at Mr. Trick by forcing him to absorb their taste senses. Mr. Trick then wants to eat the candy. This causes both of his faces-good and scary-to be friendly! While this happens, Necronomicon quotes, "And what happened next, a miriacle they say, Mr. Trick's pumpkin head grew 2 smiles that day!" The new Mr. Trick thanks Fanboy and Chum Chum for putting a smile on both his faces. He wonders how he'll thank him, and Fanboy tells him to quit hogging over taste for starters. Mr. Trick gives each of the boys a gumball and when they eat that, their taste senses are back! But then, Mr. Trick is upset that the candy is going down the hole. Suddenly, Oz comes in on his finished candy ark, and plugs up the hole. He tells the boys he finally collected two of every candy. Fanboy then notices the candy ark is rumbling, and Mr. Trick says it's going to blow. The candy ark then bursts apart, creating a gyser that rains candy! Everyone has their candy back and Halloween is saved. After the boys walk out, Oz is upset that his candy ark is ruined. Fanboy tells Oz to cheer up, as he saved Halloween. Mr. Trick then offers the boys some candy, and the boys each have one and when they smile, their teeth turn pink-fun! Mr. Trick then quotes, "They don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing" and the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''C-A-N-D-Y'' Gallery Running Gags *Someone screaming. *Chum Chum howling that he wants candy. *Fanboy and Chum Chum mentioning spaghetti and grapes. *Fanboy and Chum Chum think of various foods to use for their "haunted house". *Mr. Trick switching faces. Trivia *This episode is formally known as "Trick Or Treat". *This episode is a half-hour long, making this the first Halloween episode not to have the regular eleven minute length of time. *The phrase "It was over your head" as said by Chum Chum, means it was difficult for the other person to understand what happened. *Originally set to air on October 22, the airdate was changed to October 23 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against a rerun of Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Ghoul Fools". *Cheech makes his first speaking appearance, with his real voice. *The only difference you can tell between the original storyboard and script of this episode and the final version is that the original version does not have the narration at the beginning of both parts. *This is the first, and so far, only episode to air on a Sunday. *This is also the first episode to air at 8:00 A.M. *At around 16:09 when Chum Chum says "You wouldn't understand" look closely and you can see Kyle's eyes get super-large as Chum Chum reaches his claws toward him. This may indicate he thinks Chum Chum will poke him with his claws. In addition, after this, he was originally gonna say "Don't touch me" and give an icy stare that freezes Chum Chum's hands, but it wasn't used in the episode to save time. *This is the first episode where Kyle is blamed. This is also the first episode Fanboy and Chum Chum are upset and mad at Kyle, due to helping them on a mission that's a scam. This is unless you count the time they were mad over who gets to play with him in "Cold War", and in "Lord of the Rings" when Fanboy and Chum Chum are angry at Kyle for taking their rings away. *This episode was going to end with Fanboy and Chum Chum not getting their tastes back, but it was changed to make it a more typical, happy episode ending. *This was Fanboy and Chum Chum's first Halloween Special but "Digital Pet Cemetery" was the real first Halloween episode. *First 2-part episode where Fanboy's name is not said once (part 1 only). *Oz said Chum Chum's name for the first time. *It's revealed that if Kyle is scared enough, he screams for several hours. *There is a lot of screaming in this episode. *This episode can also be known as two segments: "No Candy is Dandy" and "Scream Me Out". This is the case in foreign countries. 'Costumes' The following is a sortable chart of costumes the characters wear as they appear in the episode, by time of first appearance. Times are approximate. |} Kyle doesn't wear a costume despite appearing in a lot of the second part. In addition, Hank and Fankylechum weren't costumed either, although Hank was seen in his PJ's at the beginning of the episode. Fanboy and Chum Chum also wore their costumes in the "Kyle Gets Spooked" Halloween short. Continuity *This is the sixth Halloween themed episode, but the first to actually take place on Halloween. First five were "Digital Pet Cemetery", "Fangboy", "Monster in the Mist", "The Book Report of the Dead" and "Field Trip of Horrors". *This is the second half-hour episode. The first was "Brain Freeze". *Part 2 is the second episode to feature a majority of deleted and changed scenes. The first was "Wizboy". *Kyle says "Zing!" for the third time. ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Lord of the Rings") *This is the third time Fanboy has a green face, but this time it's part of a costume. ("Pick a Nose", "Man-Arctica the Ride") *Second time Kyle made a dramatic speech. ("Present Not Accounted For)" *Second half-hour episode overall where Kyle is not present until the second part. However, he's in for a slightly longer time. ("Brain Freeze") *Second episode to show Hank living at the school. ("Saving Private Chum Chum") *Second time a ghost shows up. ("Schoolhouse Lock") *The mystical scream cooler F&C used to hold the screams is the same cooler they used to carry Berry to the Fanlair in "Berry Sick". *Fourth time Fanboy and Chum Chum are annoyed with Kyle ("I, Fanbot", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Lord of the Rings"). *After F&C put on their costumes and Fanboy announces they're coming home with nothing but candy, one of the songs from the school dance is heard ("Moppy Dearest"). *Second time Yo and Duke are pirates ("Fanboy A'Hoy!"). *Third time Lupe is a viking ("Norse-ing Around", "Slime Day"). *Second time Oz wears a viking hat ("Digital Pet Cemetery"). *Second time Oz has a 5:00 shadow ("Total Recall"). *Fanboy and Chum Chum's blame to Kyle is a reverse of the tantrum Kyle threw in "Cold War". In that episode, Kyle bursts out at F&C for being random-ruled, while in this episode, F&C burst out at Kyle because he helped them do something for Mr. Trick so he can destroy the candy. Kyle is also in the same spot F&C were during Kyle's tantrum in the previous episode. *When Kyle grumbles after seeing Fanboy's hot dog fingers, the sound clip is recycled from "Cold War". Goofs *When Fanboy and Chum Chum say "Trick-or-treat!" to Hank, they are at the door, but when Hank says it's 6:00 am in the next shot, the boys are at the bottom of the staircase again, indicating a jump cut. *Kyle suddenly vanishes from the rest of the episode after Fanboy and Chum Chum kick him out--he was not even mentioned then on. *It is not safe to have your hair blasted, as we see Boog do to Lenny's. *Technically, Chum Chum shouldn't have mentioned Thanksgiving when he licked the walls of Mr. Trick's house, as it's about 3-1/2 weeks from Halloween. He should've said something that alludes to Halloween, as the boys were focused on one holiday at a time. **However, Thanksgiving is in October in Canada. *When the kids release their screams, only one scream comes out of each one, but Kyle releases multiple screams. *When Fanboy sees Chum Chum's pail about to explode, his pail is full of candy, but while they are screaming when the Frosty Screamy Scream charges toward them, his pail is empty again. He might have swallowed the candy whole while at an unseen time of their dialogue. *When Kyle says "Oh, very well!" no one is joining hands anymore. *At the beginning of this episode (when it's only 6:00 am), the night scene is like a regular night, but in the middle of part 2 onward (when the boys collect Kyle's last few screams), the night sky is darker and more foggy. *If you compare several of the scenes when F&C greet Kyle at his house, you can see that the shots in the storyboard were mirrored when the actual episode aired. This is likely used to tease the audience into thinking what direction the scene will be in. *How can Kyle become scared of Mr. Trick when he begged him to give the boys' taste sense back? Maybe he was just focusing on his good face instead of his angry one. *When Fankylechum and Chuggy release their screams, Fankylechum's scream is not wearing glasses. *Fanboy and Chum Chum use pails to carry candy in this episode but in the "Kyle Gets Spooked" Halloween short, they have jack o' lanterns. *Although Fanboy's height gets "larger" with the platform shoes, Chum Chum is still the same height as he was with regular shoes. *Hank says it's 6:00 am after the boys answer the door, but about 2:36 into the episode after that dialogue, Fanboy says it's 7:00 am. However, some time might have passed between scenes. *Kyle's aura mystriously stops glowing when Chum Chum tells him he made Mr. Trick angrier. *When Kyle finds a book on the shelf, the book he points to is red but when he takes it down from the shelf, the book is green. *Cheech wasn't credited, despite having a line in the episode. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's pails disappear from the rest of the episode after walking on the pumpkin gut floor in Mr. Trick's house. *There's no such thing for a scream for be released from your body. *When Fanboy tells Kyle that he and Chum Chum are going to make a haunted house, Kyle's ears are pressed up against his head instead of sticking out at the side. *Only Fanboy and Kyle were seen joining hands; when they join with the hands off-camera, their arms just stretch out of frame. *When Chum Chum says "You wouldn't understand," Kyle's bangs shrink and they stay that way for the rest of the shot. Also at the same time, one of the yellow stripes on Kyle's shirt is larger than usual. *Right when Kyle runs out of summon energy, the table crack is partly closed. *Nothing is said about Lenny and Boog after their scene. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum pop out of Kyle's book, the red stripe on the bottom of his shirt is larger than usual. It stays like that for the rest of the shot. *At 15:42 when the bailhok is coming out, Fanboy's left ear goes inside his chair. *When F&C's screams go back to their life forms, thee eyes of the screams look normal, when they should be flat. *When the kids release their screams, their eyes turn flat and they remain in one spot still screaming. However when Kyle releases his screams, his eyes remain normal and continues running while screaming without end. *When Fanboy says "Really? Is it that early?" his lips don't move when he says "early". *Mr. Trick said Fanboy and Chum Chum have until sundown to bring him 1,000 screams, but Kyle screamed all day and didn't stop until late at night. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the band, There Will Be Blood. *'Ghostbusters '- At the beginning, Lenny and Boog were hunting for Frosty Screamy Screams, vaccumes and all, just like the title characters do. Also, Fanboy says "We ain't afraid of no ghosts" , the Ghostbusters motto. *'The Nightmare Before Christmas' - Mr. Trick is a spoo f on Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' - When Chum Chum cries out: "But I want candy now!" this is a play on the phrase that Veruca Salt always says: "I want it now!" *'Beetlejuice' - When Mr. Trick releases tentacles from his angry face, this is an exact face that Beetlejuice made. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - The raining of candy is similar to the ending of the episode, "Scary Godparents", when it rains candy from a pinata. *'The Village People' - The song C-A-N-D-Y might be a reference to "YMCA", except at a different key and tempo. *'The Goonies'- At the end of the episode when Oz comes down in his candy arc, he shouts "HEY YOU GUYS!" *'Avatar: The Last Airbender' - Kyle's powerful avatar state seems to resemble Aang's avatar state on the show. *'Godzilla' - The music that plays when Mr. Trick begins activating the vortex parodies the theme to this town-rampaging monster. * "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" - Mr. Trick's reformation is similar to the Grinch's reformation, and Necronomicon's line, "And what happened next, a miracle they say, Mr. Trick's pumpkin head grew two smiles that day" is a parody of the line "And what happened then, well, in Whoville they say, that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day" from the same special. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog, Hank, Necronomicon and Duke * Candi Milo as Lupe * Jonathan Adams as Mr. Trick and Narrator * Fred Tatasciore as Dream Narrator, Ghost and Bailrog Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum